


Like A Gift From The Heavens It Was Easy To Tell

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Female Castiel, M/M, Romance, Trickster - Freeform, au-ish, changing channels, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was love from above that could save me from Hell." The Trickster told Dean and Sam to play their roles. Little did Dean realize his role ended up being a sexy chick in a slim red dress...named Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Gift From The Heavens It Was Easy To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the TV Land Episode

Booze, sweat, dancing bodies and Dean and Sam Winchester sat at the bar, grumbling. Half naked semi-sweaty dancing girls in scantily clad outfits were usually right up Dean's alley, but he wasn't feeling it. Sam sat, glaring a little less than Dean, but still just an angry. They'd been caught up once again in the antics of a certain Trickster. They'd been in "TV Land" as they'd dubbed it for hours now with no clear sign of exiting anytime soon. Dean figured that eventually the Trickster would get bored and stop messing with him and his brother, but Sam, being the ever so clever minded person he was had remembered the Trickster's words: "Play your roles." Sam concluded that if they do what he wanted they'd make it out alive with most of their sanity intact.

So here they sat, confused about what to do next and consuming copious amounts of alcohol.

"Damn Trickster," Dean grumbled through clenched teeth. "He could have at least put Fosters on tap."

"Dean focus," Sam said. "We need to figure out what roles we have in this…show I guess?"

Dean was too busy looking around to listen to Sam. The atmosphere was heavy, but not too overbearing. The people danced around weaving in between one another with ease and without a care in the world. Dean's eyes caught an attractive blonde's who winked at him and he smiled a signature smile. Something felt off about it though, something inclined him to stay put in his seat rather than chase after the girl with size D breasts that had practically given the hunter the "do me" look. Dean took another sip of his beer and then he saw her.

"Don't look now Sammy," Dean smirked. "But I think that chick is totally checking me out."

Dean pointed forwards to a table that housed one lonely soul. The woman, from what he could tell in between dancing bodies, had jet black hair and tanned skin. She had on medium height black high heels, but the rest was lost in the sea of people. She kept glancing over at Dean.

"Well don't just sit there and make eye love with her kiddo," the bartender suddenly appeared, towel and filthy glass in hand. He was significantly older than Dean and Sam and could easily be their grandfather. He had short brown hair and was pretty stocky and of average height. He had on eyeglasses with metal frames and wore a beer stained shirt and dark pants. "Go get her."

Dean thought about it a moment. What if the Trickster was behind all this? No matter, his feet thought without his brain and Dean found himself pushing his way through the crowds of people towards the woman. She had also begun to make her way towards him. Dean's smile widened as he found himself mere feet from her, but a moment later his stomach dropped into his feet. The woman's dress was covered by a slightly big old tan trench coat and her eyes, they were a stunning blue, a blue Dean had looked into before.

"C-Cas…?" Dean gulped and felt his heart hammering in his rib cage.

"Yes Dean," she said. "It's me. I believe this is the doing of my br--"

The music suddenly picked up in its pace and changed from dance to an impressive cover of Santana's Into The Night. People stopped dancing and started to clap in time with the beat and the sound of drums and guitar filled the air. The other people had formed a circle around Dean and Castiel and all the lights were centered on them. Dean realized now what he'd been sent into this show for.

"I," Dean cleared his throat to steady his speech; he was trying everything not to stare at Castiel. "I think we have to dance Cas."

"That would explain the dress…" Castiel removed his…er her trench coat to reveal a sleek maroon dress that was short enough to move in, but long enough to cover the skimpy parts of the body. It fit Castiel well and as if the Trickster had watched Dean's favorite fantasies about women, he'd blessed Castiel with a perfect C cup.

"Don't stare at her boobs whatever you do don't stare at her boobs its Cas dammit don't stare…"

Dean's mantra was soon useless when he found himself inadvertently starting anyway. Dean tried to rationalize the situation, but found his brain was useless at this point. The Trickster had pinned against him, his most obvious weakness…sexuality, female sexuality more than anything.

But using Castiel? Why? Dean had no attraction to his best friend. Well, maybe once or twice he'd stared a little too long into Castiel's eyes, or there was that one time he'd glanced at his ass. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was Castiel and he couldn't let the Trickster beat them.

"Just," Dean took Castiel by the hand and pulled her close, her hands felt soft and almost fragile compared to Dean's rough and calloused ones. "Follow my lead."

"Like a gift from the Heavens it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from Hell."

"It's like he's playing my gospel song…" Dean inwardly cursed and danced in time with the rhythm. The maracas shook and hissed like snakes and then Castiel did something that surprised Dean. Castiel's eyes got this almost mysterious glint in them and shone for a moment before she pushed away from Dean, still holding onto his hand though. She spun once and came in close again, swaying her hips dangerously close to Dean's. Dean wanted to ask, but his words caught in his throat as he swallowed and continued his movements.

Castiel's hips were like a drug as she moved and danced close to Dean. Her breath hitting his neck as her lips played across it, but never touched it. It was almost to make for a teenage boy's most sexy wet dream and suddenly, as awkward as it was previously, Dean found himself not caring. Dean's eyes splayed across Castiel's chest down to her hips once more and the two moved in time with one another. His heart pounded at the movement and the sheer…intimacy that Castiel was putting into the dance.

"And that," the bartender behind Sam said. "Is what I like to call dancing. Hell, that's not even dancing, that's like sex itself."

"Hey shut it yah old pervert," Sam muttered and finished his beer, starting another. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"Oh I know that Sammy," the bartender said. "Believe me."

Sam looked up from his drink and into the bartender's eyes which were fixed on him. He wanted to play it off as a trick of the light, but he couldn't. The man's eyes were gold and Sam glared.

"You." He almost snarled.

The bartender morphed into the Trickster, beer stains gone, hair blonde, and eyes filled with mischief. A smirk plastered across his face. Sam could've punched him right there, or staked him again, but something told him not to. Something stopped his fist from connecting with the sickening smile of the Trickster.

"I gotta say kiddo," The Trickster leaned on the counter top. "You're getting good at this. You're finally playing the roles."

"Well then what's my role in all this huh?" Sam motioned to all around him, the bar and the dancing.

"Oh this," The Trickster laughed, Sam loathed that laugh. "Your role in this show, is just to sit your Cro-Magnon behind at this bar and drink. Your brother's the star of the show in this."

The Trickster and Sam's eyes followed Dean and Castiel on the dance floor and Sam couldn't help but notice how well the two of them were moving together. It was as if Dean's body had turned to liquid.

"So Dean's just supposed to dance with this chick and then when he's done," Sam sighed begrudgingly. "You'll send us to the next show?"

The Trickster smiled and snapped his fingers, refilling Sam's glass. Sam hesitated to drink from it at first lest the Trickster have poisoned it or something, but what the hell, Sam took the risk and sipped a little.

"I gotta say for a rush job," The Trickster said. "Cas makes a pretty hot chick huh kiddo?"

Sam spit out his drink, coughing and sputtering as his eyes went to Dean and Castiel once more. The Trickster had turned Castiel female and he, she, was basically dry humping Dean on the dance floor. Sam turned around to meet the Trickster's smirk and raise of eyebrows once more before picking up his glass of beer and chugging it.

The song started to end and Castiel had successfully danced Dean into a blissful oblivion. Dean barely heard the cheers and whistles of the people surrounding them. It was all a blur, hazy lights dancing around him and nothing audible coming from people's mouths. Dean felt high, drunk as hell, yet he hadn't even touched that much beer. Castiel's hips were enough in that moment to fluster Dean's cheeks and make his jeans a half size smaller. Castiel spun once more as the last of the drums and guitars played out their melody and spun back into Dean. Their lips mere inches from one another and Castiel's cherry colored lipstick almost touching Dean's. Dean felt her hot breath coming out in waves from all the movements and Dean's heart would not slow down. Castiel's eyes shone once and she smirked before stepping away from Dean. Dean stood, awe stricken and helpless to move. Castiel gathered up her trench coat and the people, after hollering a bit, stepped away and almost dissipated.

"I-I didn't know you could dance like that Cas…" Red faced, Dean didn't know what else to say.

"I can't," Castiel replied. "That was clearly the work of…"

With that Castiel disappeared too, leaving Dean alone on the dance floor that he'd claimed moments before and everything went black.

Then Dean heard the familiar theme song to the Brady Bunch and knew he would need a ton of alcohol and possibly a valium once they got out of this godforsaken TV Land.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> Title Inspired by the song Into The Night by Santana


End file.
